Welcome To The West!
by Aaron The Night Watcher
Summary: It's 1885...a showdown is about to begin. When someone is shot. Can the Turtles, Their father The Master Gunslinger, Splinter and his wife April O'Neil help this someone defeat...The Shredder once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

Turtles!

Title : Welcome To The West!

Chapter 1 : DRAW!

New York!

Bar!

1885!

A man with a cowboy hat and boots sat at the bar table. Waiting for a specific somebody to walk through the doors. This man's blue hair went down to his shoulders. The man heard the doors rattle and he looked up to see, another man with a cowboy hat on his head. This man had a metal suit of armor on his entire body with points at the top of his helmet. He had a metal mask over his nose and mouth with three spikes sticking through the top of the hat. He also had red eyes and a metal plate over his mouth. The man with the red eyes said,

" Mr. Jones." The man with the blue hair looked up and replied,

" There somethin yah need, Pardner?." He set his hand down on the table and, the man with the blue hair looked down at his hand to see, a metal glove with two claws on the top of it. The man with the red eyes responded,

" I'm calli'n you out, Mr. Jones. Git ready for the end of your career as a gunslinger." Mr. Jones stood up and said,

" Alright. Let's head out to the street and settle this like men." The man with the red eyes replied,

" My pleasure." Mr. Jones and The man with the red eyes walked out of the bar and out in to the street. The man with the red eyes looked up at, Mr. Jones and said, " We're each goin to take ten steps back. After that we draw our guns. Whoever falls first is the looser." Mr. Jones looked at him and replied,

" That'll do." Mr. Jones and The man with the red eyes proceeded to take their ten steps backwards. After they finished they stared each other down. The man with the red eyes glared and said,

" Draw." Mr. Jones and The man with the red eyes drew their guns and they both fired. Mr. Jones fell to the ground. The man with the red eyes put his gun in his holster and then walked away leaving, Mr. Jones lying on the ground.

End of Chapter One!


	2. Chapter 2

Turtles!

Title : Welcome To The West!

Chapter 2 : The Farm!

Outside The New York City Limits!

Farm!

Mr. Jones's body was lying on the back of a horse. His eyes started to open and he looked down at the ground. He saw that it appeared to be moving. He started to raise his head when he heard a voice say,

" Don't try to raise your head. You're very weak. Just relax. We'll be home in just a few seconds." Mr. Jones thought about that. He had never known what an actual home was. His family moved from place to place. When he was a child his mother and father always fought about how if they ever got a divorce that the child would have to learn to live on his own. Mr. Jones then felt the horse come to a stop. He heard the person who talked a little bit ago get off of the horse and then he heard the horse being tied to a fence. Mr. Jones then felt himself being lifted up by the two arms of the person who had spoken to him. He then felt himself being taken by the person who picked him up. Mr. Jones then heard a door open and he then felt himself being set down in a chair. A woman's voice then stated,

" Put him in the bed." Mr. Jones felt himself being picked up again. He felt himself being carried and then he felt the softness of the bed mattress beneath him. Mr. Jones heard someone walk in to the room and he felt a cold washcloth being put on his forehead. He opened his eyes slightly and saw a woman with red hair. She looked very pretty to him. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

End of Chapter Two!


	3. Chapter 3

Turtles!

Title : Welcome To The West!

Chapter 3 : Hospital!

Mr. Jones opened his eyes and he looked around. He turned his head to the right and he saw a fire in the fireplace. Mr. Jones sighed and looked back up at the ceiling. Mr. Jones heard the sound of a cane clacking on the floor of the room he was in. He looked to the side and saw a giant rat looking creature. Mr. Jones then asked,

" Wha-, what in the world are you?." The giant rat looked at him. The giant rat smiled at him and replied,

" I'm a mutated rat. I live here with my, Wife, Miss Oneil. And our four sons. One of my sons, Raphael picked you up in town. He brought you here. My son Donatello is a scientist who has a lab in the basement. He tended to your wounds with the help of my lovely wife. And my other two sons, Leonardo and Michelangelo are in town looking for some medical supplies for her. Sir…..how did you ever get a bullet in your stomach?." Mr. Jones sighed and replied,

" Well…I came in to town this morning. I was at a bar when this guy with a metal mask and red eyes called me out to a gun fight. He fired his gun and then I woke up here. That's all I remember. The mutated rat opened his eyes wide and asked,

" I'll find him and take care of him. It's not your concern now, Mr. Jones." The mutated rat then walked away.

End of Chapter Three!


	4. Chapter 4

Turtles!

Title : Welcome To The West!

Chapter 4 : A Talk With The Mistress!

Mr. Jones sat up in bed. The woman with the red hair that he saw earlier walked in to the room and said,

" Are you feeling better, Mr. Jones?." Mr. Jones slightly smiled at her and replied,

" Not so much. No." She then said,

" Well, I've made some lunch. So if you're feeling up to it you may eat." Mr. Jones sighed and replied,

" Thank you. So you're married to a rat?." The woman then stated,

" Yes I am. I love him very much and he loves me and our children very much. Now if you'll excuse me." She started towards the door. Mr. Jones then asked,

" Has your husband ever tangled with this, Shredder guy before?." April stopped and replied,

" Yes. It's actually how we met each other. Shredder was in my bar that I used to run. He was always cheating at cards and hitting on me and my waitresses." Mr. Jones then replied,

" Sounds like a rough life you went through." April smiled and stated,

" Yeah it was."

Flashback : _Then one day a newcomer came to town. He walked in to my bar and asked me for a glass of, Sakai. He was wearing an old red robe. When he first looked at me he asked me how he could be of assistance. I told him he could work in the back of the bar if he wanted to. Then he stated that what I told him wasn't what he was talking about. He then looked over at some of the beer bottles lying on the floor and he told me that they looked like they had been lying on the floor for a few weeks. That was because, The Shredder threatened my life if I didn't keep the bar dirty. So I told him that there was a man in town who was keeping my bar looking filthy and just down right awful. Then the newcomer finished his glass of, Sakai and got up to leave the bar. He stopped and looked back at me. He then stated that I was the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on. Then he walked out of the bar. I didn't see him for three days. After the third day was over, The Shredder came in to the bar and started to ask people for their money and me for more beer. The newcomer then walked through the doors and responded, " I'm calling you out, Shredder." The Shredder turned around and looked at him. He scoffed and stated, _

" _Very well old one." The Shredder and The newcomer walked out in to the street and faced each other. The Shredder then said, " We'll each take ten steps backwards from each other. After that we draw." The newcomer replied, _

" _And whoever's bullet reaches the other guy first wins, right?." The Shredder nodded. They then took their ten steps backwards from each other. Splinter and The Shredder drew their guns and, Splinter shot him down in the street. After I saw how brave he was I instantly fell in love with him. I ran out to him and hugged him around his neck and asked him if he'd like to stay and help out around my place. He responded to me that he would like to help. But he told me that if he helped me. That I would have to live outside of town in his house with his children. And a few weeks after that I closed up the bar and sold it. Then I moved out here with, Splinter, and we've loved each other ever since." (End of Flashback). _

_End of Chapter Four! _


	5. Chapter 5

Turtles!

Title : Welcome To The West!

Chapter 5 : A Talk With The Rat Again!

Mr. Jones sat up in bed and winced in pain. He put his hand on his stomach and gritted his teeth. Mr. Jones looked to his left and saw the giant rat from before sitting in a chair next to his bed. He looked at the rat and asked,

" What's your name? I mean…you have to have a name right?." The giant rat stood up, walked over to his bedside and stated,

" My name is, Splinter." Splinter held out his hand and Mr. Jones did the same and stated,

" My name is, Casey Jones." They shook each other's hands and then stopped. Splinter smiled a little bit, and started out the door. Mr. Jones watched him for a moment and then the rat turned around. Splinter stated, " You're going to need some more rest to let that wound heal." Casey looked down at his stomach. Splinter continued saying, " Then you can start working on the farm with my sons." Casey looked at him and asked,

" What do you mean….work?." Splinter looked back at him and replied,

" Working on the farm. What else? If you do a good job. I'll have my wife cook us up some delicious food. See you in the morning, Mr. Jones." Casey laid his head back down on the pillow and stared up at the ceiling. He then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

End of Chapter Five!


	6. Chapter 6

Turtles!

Title : Welcome To The West!

_Chapter 6 : The Next Day!_

_The wind blew through the bedroom window. Mr. Jones's eyes opened up. He sat up and grabbed the area where the bullet had struck him. He clenched his teeth. Mr. Jones slid his feet out of the bed and on to the floor. He tried to stand up but couldn't because he wasn't fully healed yet. The door to his room opened up and he looked at the person's or whatever's feet that were at the door. _

" _Where are you headed?." Mr. Jones recognized the voice as the person who brought him here on horseback. He didn't know what to say. He took a couple of breaths. _

" _I'm headed to the restroom." Mr. Jones felt two hands lift him up and then put him in a standing position. _

" _You probably shouldn't be trying to move just yet. I'll help you to the restroom." They started towards the door to the room as slowly as, Mr. Jones could walk. Every time he took a step, Mr. Jones could feel pain coming from his bullet wound. He also felt like he was going to vomit. But he started to breath in and out slowly to try and control it. When they finally reached the restroom the thing's hands let go of, Mr. Jones and he fell to the floor. He then heard the door close and he started to sit up. Mr. Jones then leaned over the toilet and let it all come out. After about four minutes of that he leaned back against the wall of the restroom. He breathed in and out slowly and stated, _

" _I feel better now." He heard the door open and the two hands from before wrapped around his waist. The thing lifted him up and proceeded to carry him back to the bedroom. Mr. Jones then felt himself plop back down on the softness of the bed he was lying on before. He looked up at the person who had picked him up. Mr. Jones then asked, " What are you?." The person looked down at him and he stated, _

" _I'm, Splinter's son, Raphael. I'm a turtle as well." Mr. Jones closed his eyes again and drifted off to sleep. _

_End of Chapter Six! _


	7. Chapter 7

Turtles!

Title : Welcome to the West!

Chapter 7 : Fever Dream!

_Dream Sequence. _

_A white horse was riding in to a town. The person riding the horse pulled back on the reins and they cam to a stop. This person on the horse was, Mr. Jones. He looked and saw out in front of them, The Shredder. Mr. Jones pulled out his gun with anger and aimed at his head. All of the gun training he'd had led up to this one moment. The day The Shredder fell once and for all. Mr. Jones pulled the trigger and the bullet fired out of the gun. The Shredder started to laugh at his insolence. The bullet flew through the air and hit him in the chest. The Shredder looked down, pulled out his firearm and aimed it at, Mr. Jones's head. Mr. Jones pulled the trigger once again and the gun clicked signaling that the chambers were empty. He started to shake with fear and dropped the gun. The Shredder pulled the hammer back and stated, _

" _Goodbye…Mr. Jones." The Shredder pulled the trigger and laughed an evil laugh. The bullet flew through the air and went in to, Mr. Jones's head. Then everything went black. _

_End of Dream Sequence! _


	8. Chapter 8

Turtles!

Title : Welcome To The West!

_Chapter 8 : Awakening! _

_Mr. Jones opened his eyes and saw another turtle sitting beside his bed. He looked at him and saw he was wearing a orange bandana. The turtle looked at him with his big eyes and asked, _

" _Are you okay?." Mr. Jones sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He breathed in and out through his nose for a moment and replied, _

" _Yeah. I'm fine." The turtle looked down and asked, _

" _Bad dream?." Mr. Jones looked at him and replied, _

" _Yeah. Something like that." There was a moment of silence and the turtle asked, _

" _What happened in it?." Mr. Jones swallowed a lump in his throat and replied, _

" _Uh….I lost in the gun battle with, The Shredder. I…..died." The turtle smiled and stated, _

" _Interesting. You should talk to my father. He's got a way with dreams. He might be able to help." Mr. Jones watched the turtle get up and leave the room. He then sighed and asked _

" _What's your name?." The turtle turned around and replied, _

" _I'm Michelangelo." Mr. Jones closed his eyes again. _

_End of Chapter Eight! _


	9. Chapter 9

Turtles!

Title : Welcome To The West!

_Chapter 9 : Dinner Time! _

_Two eyes opened and a picture of the red haired woman from before was before them. The eyes belonged to, Mr. Jones. He sat up and grabbed his stomach. The place where he got shot was still hurting. He slid his legs off of the bed and stood up. Mr. Jones started to walk towards the door to the room. He heard a cane clacking outside of the door and it was getting closer. He stopped walking and just waited. The clacking came to a stop when all of a sudden the doorknob started to turn. Mr. Jones watched the doorknob stop turning and the door swung open. Splinter walked in to his room and smiled._

" _It's dinner time." Splinter stated, " I hope you don't mind eating buzzard." Mr. Jones shook his head no. He then followed, Splinter out of the room and proceeded to head towards the dinner table. He looked at some pictures on the wall that he hadn't noticed before. Although he probably wouldn't have noticed them because he had been shot at the time. There was a picture of, Splinter and April at their wedding hanging on their wall. In this picture he noticed that, Splinter was wearing a suit and tie. April was wearing a wedding dress. Mr. Jones thought that, Splinter looked kind of funny dressed in that outfit. Mr. Jones looked at, Splinter. _

" _How did you get the buzzard?." He asked. Splinter looked back at him for a moment. _

" _Shot it a six-o-clock this morning." Splinter and Mr. Jones then proceeded to enter in to the dinning room. Mr. Jones looked at, Splinter again. _

" _Where are your sons?." Splinter sighed. He walked over to the back door and cleared his throat. _

" _Boys." Splinter stated, " DINNER TIME!." Mr. Jones then started to hear a ruckus going on outside. To him it sounded like a stampede was headed for the house. The first one in to the house was, Michelangelo. The orange bandana wearing turtle went straight to his seat and sat down in it. There were rolls sitting in the middle of the table. Mikey reached for them and received a whack on the hand from, Splinter's walking stick. _

" _OW!." Mikey yelled, " What was that for?." Splinter looked at him sternly. _

" _Wait for your brothers." Mikey then waited for his siblings to arrive. A turtle wearing a blue bandanna was the next one to come in to the house. He walked over to his seat and sat down. This one, Mr. Jones didn't recognize…..or know for that matter. He then turned his head towards the door again and saw the one who came in to his room and helped him get to the bathroom. His name was, Raphael if he remembered correctly. Mr. Jones then looked up and saw a purple bandanna wearing turtle who he also didn't recognize. This one walked over to the dinner table and sat down beside his father. Miss O'Neil walked in to the dinning room and set some more food on to the table. She then went back in to the kitchen. Mr. Jones looked over at, Splinter._

" _Is your wife going to eat?." He asked, Splinter. The rat looked at him for a moment. _

" _Yes….she's going to eat." Splinter replied. He sighed and stated, " Mr. Jones you may grab food first." Michelangelo then reached for one of the rolls and received another whack on the hand from, Splinter's walking stick. _

" _OW!." Mikey yelled once again. " Sorry father." Mr. Jones reached for one of the rolls and placed it on to his plate. He then reached for some meat and stuck it with his fork. Mr. Jones brought the meat to his plate and let fall on to it. He then looked up at them. _

" _That's…uh….pretty much all I want. Thanks." Mr. Jones stated. Splinter looked at him for a moment and shrugged. _

" _Dig in boys." Splinter stated. The four turtles then reached their hands out and swiped exactly all the food they wanted. Within ten seconds, Raphael's, Donatello, Leonardo's, and Michelangelo's plates were all filled with the food they wanted. Mr. Jones then looked at, Splinter. _

" _What's after dinner?." Splinter looked at him and smiled. _

" _Work." The old rat replied. _

_End of Chapter 9! _


	10. Chapter 10

Turtles!

Title : Welcome To The West!

_Chapter 10 : Helping Out on the Farm! _

_The wind was blowing lightly through the air this morning. Mr. Jones, Splinter, and The Turtles walked out the front door and started towards the barn. Mr. Jones looked at, Raphael and asked, _

" _What do you guys want me to do?." Raphael looked at, Mr. Jones and replied, _

" _Clean out the stuff the animals left behind in barn after we get them out….Mikey will help you." Michelangelo looked at him for a moment and stated, _

" _Uh…..no I won't. I did that yesterday." Raphael smiled at his younger brother and replied, _

" _Yes you will. Now do it." Michelangelo sighed and walked over to, Mr. Jones. He grabbed his arm and they started walking towards the barn. Leonardo looked at, Raphael and stated, _

" _You know what you and I get to do?." Raphael blinked his eyes and asked, _

" _Uh…..what?." His older brother smiled and replied, _

" _Donatello will get the animals out of the barn…you and I have to ride horseback in to the pasture and round up the sheep that got out early this morning." Raphael looked at his brother for a moment and stated, _

" _Butterfingers." Leonardo and Raphael then started towards the barn to get two horses they could ride. As they did this, Donatello wrapped a harness around some of the sheep in the barn and proceeded to lead them outside in to the corral. He knew they had to get this done as quickly as possible. Mr. Jones and Mikey walked in to the area where the sheep had been and picked up some shovels that were hanging on the back wall. Then they proceeded to scoop up the stuff in the area. Leonardo and Raphael grabbed their saddles and started to walk up to the horses they were going to ride this afternoon. When they got up to the horses they tossed some saddle blankets on the horses back's and they placed the saddles on their back's as well. Raphael put the bit in to the horse's mouth and then grabbed hold of the rope that you grab so if the horse decides to take off it can't. He proceeded to lead the horse towards the door to the barn. Mr. Jones and Mikey tossed some more stuff outside. They proceeded back inside the barn to finish the rest of it. Mr. Jones looked at, Mikey and asked, _

" _What's , Splinter going to be doing?." Mikey smiled and replied, _

" _He'll be driving the combine and cutting the wheat down this morning." Mr. Jones nodded his head and scooped up the next load of stuff. He walked back over to the door and tossed out the next scoop. Mr. Jones knew this was going to be a long day. But that didn't bother him much at all. He was used to having long days. During his childhood his father would have him roping a practice dummy for the entire afternoon. Mr. Jones then started to wonder exactly how long the scooping was going to take as he tossed out another scoop. _

_End of Chapter 10! _


	11. Chapter 11

Turtles! (Entire Chapter Is Supposed to be Focused on Leo and Raphael)

Title : Welcome To The West!

_Chapter 11 : Round Up In The Pasture!_

_Two riders on horseback were riding towards the pasture on the farm. The two riders were, Leonardo and Raphael. They rode for a little while longer and then came to a stop. Leonardo looked out at the grass and trees. He cleared his throat and stated, _

" _Alright…..Splinter said that the sheep that got out headed in that direction." Leonardo pointed to the east. Raphael sighed and replied, _

" _Then what are we waiting around here for let's get to it." Leonardo and Raphael took off on their horses and headed east. Raphael and Leonardo knew what they were going to do. The turtle with the red bandana grabbed hold of his rope as he rode in the direction of the sheep. Raphael then sighed and asked,_

" _Uh…..exactly how many sheep did, Splinter say got out?." Leonardo replied, _

" _About ten of them if I recall." Raphael opened his eyes wide and stated, _

" _Ten…then why didn't we bring the others with us." His older brother replied, _

" _Because….this will only take two of us….and you need the practice." Raphael looked at his older brother and stated, _

" _Me?….huh?." Raphael and Leonardo started to swing their ropes in the air. The turtle with the red mask spotted one of the sheep and tossed his rope. The sheep freaked out and took off in a run. When the rope went around it's legs, Raphael yanked it tight and stated, " Got him." He then started to tie the rope to the front of the saddle. Leonardo flung his rope in the air and tossed it. The rope went around one of the sheep's legs and he pulled it tight. Leonardo stated, _

" _That's one for me…..we've got eight left." Leonardo and Raphael kicked their horses and they rode them further in to the pasture where the other eight were located. Raphael looked at his older brother and then remembered why he admired him so much. He looked ahead and saw five of the sheep they were after. Raphael slowed down a bit and then Leonardo did the same. Leo eyed the sheep and stated, " Alright….I'll go around and heard them to you….understood?." Raphael nodded his head. Leonardo then took off. Raphael waited until his older brother got around the back of them. Leo then proceeded to ride his horse towards the sheep. Raphael pulled out his lasso and swung it above his head. He tossed the noose so smoothly that he tagged two of them around their neck's. Raphael yanked on it and tightened the rope so they couldn't move. Leo looked at the other six sheep and then stated, " Alright…..now how do we get the other six of them rounded up?." Raphael was holding on to the two he'd tagged earlier. He looked at his older brother and asked, _

" _Do you have another rope?." Leonardo reached in to his saddle and pulled out another rope. Leonardo smiled and replied, _

" _Yup." Raphael looked at his saddle and stated, _

" _I've got two more ropes…..that should be enough." Leonardo and Raphael looked to the right and saw the other six sheep. They kicked their horses and rode towards them. Raphael and Leonardo pulled their two ropes out and started to swing their lasso's in the air. Leonardo then tossed his rope and caught two of them around the necks. He pulled the rope and tightened it so they couldn't get away. Raphael looked at the other four and pulled out his rope. He put a noose in to this rope as well and proceeded to swing it above his head. Raphael rode towards the four sheep and tossed his noose. The rope went around two of them and the other two backed away from them a little ways. Raphael then looked at the two sheep that were left. He pulled out the last rope he had and proceeded to put another noose into it as well. Raphael looked up at the sheep again and started to swing the rope above his head. He tossed it and caught both of them around the necks. Raphael pulled the rope and tightened it so they couldn't get away. He then tied it around his saddle. Raphael then proceeded to ride back to where, Leonardo was. Leo looked up at his brother and stated, _

" _Good job, Raphael." Raphael smiled at his older brother and replied, _

" _Alright….now let's head home." Leonardo and Raphael then kicked their horses and proceeded to take the heard back to the barn. _

_End of Chapter 11! _


	12. Chapter 12

Turtles!

Title : Welcome To The West!

_Chapter 12 : Splinter and The Mysterious Visitor!_

_The wind was still blowing the trees leaves around. Splinter sat behind the combine wheel and was driving it through the field of wheat cutting the tips of them off. He smiled as he did this. This was sort of, Splinter's peace and tranquility. Although he had other stuff he could be doing right now. But Mr. Jones and his son's were taking care of the rest of the work for that day. He looked at the wheat in front of him. His ear then picked up the sudden and odd sound of a car approaching. Splinter shut down the combine and looked at the road for the approaching vehicle. When the car got closer he looked at the window and saw that it was his friend, The Ancient One. When he heard the noise of the car approaching the farm, Mr. Jones looked up to see who was coming to the farm today also. Splinter hopped out of the combine and the car came to a stop. He walked over to the vehicle with a smile on his face. The man got out of the vehicle and, Mr. Jones could see that he was short and fat. Splinter then stated, _

" _My old friend…..what brings you here today?." The Ancient One smiled at him and replied, _

" _I just came by to see how you and your sons are doing today?." Splinter replied, _

" _We're doing fine. The farm is coming along great today…..and we have a new person helping us out on the farm today." The Ancient One smiled and stated, _

" _That is good. You need all the help you can get my friend." Splinter smiled and just nodded his head in agreement. The Ancient One then stated, " Well…I'm going to be on my way my friend. See you later." Splinter watched his friend get back in the car and start the engine. He then drove away from the farm. Splinter then proceeded to walk back over to the combine. When he got there he hopped back in to it and started the engine again. Splinter then proceeded to cut the wheat once again. Mr. Jones then decided that he would ask, Splinter about their mysterious visitor. _

_End of Chapter 12! _


	13. Chapter 13

Turtles!

Title : Welcome To The West!

Chapter 13 : Milking and Cleaning!

The sun was still up in the sky and it was a bright sunny day. Mr. Jones and Michelangelo scooped some stuff up off of the floor and tossed it in to a wheelbarrow. Donatello walked over to a silver pale lying on the floor and he picked it up. He then walked over to one of the cows and set the pale underneath the udders. He then proceeded to milk the cow. Michelangelo tossed some more stuff in to the wheelbarrow. A second later, Mr. Jones walked up beside him and placed some stuff that he found in to the wheelbarrow. Mikey turned around and looked at some more of the stalls. The youngest turtle sighed and stated,

" We're not done yet. We've still got the rest of the stalls." Mr. Jones then headed towards another stall that wasn't very far from where they were. While they were busy doing this, Donatello was busy milking the cows. He looked down at the bucket and saw that it was starting to get full. He removed the bucket from underneath the udders and then poured it in to a bottle. The wind blew outside the barn as, Mr. Jones and Michelangelo scooped up some more stuff and started towards the wheelbarrow. When they got there they tossed the stuff in to the wheelbarrow and then headed back to scoop up some more stuff. Mr. Jones could feel his arms starting to get tired. He winced in pain and, Michelangelo looked at him. The turtle then asked,

" Something wrong?." Mr. Jones looked at him and replied,

" I'm alright. I'm just not used to doing this kind of work…..if you know what I mean." Michelangelo sighed, shook his head and stated,

" Yeah…I guess I know what you mean. We could finish the rest of this up and then head back to the house if you want to?." Mr. Jones nodded his head in agreement and they continued doing what they were doing. All the while, Donatello milked away on the cow.

End of Chapter 13!


	14. Chapter 14

Turtles!

Title : Welcome To The West!

_Chapter 14 : Target Practice! _

_Three figures on horseback were riding towards the pasture. The wind blew through the air as they left their dust trails behind them. One of the figures pointed and then stated, _

" _We're almost there." They rode further down the trail and then they came to a complete stop. They hopped off their horses, tied them to some posts of a fence and then started towards the target shooting area. One of the figures asked, _

" _How much farther…Splinter?." Splinter looked at him and replied, _

" _A little further, Mr. Jones." The other figure looked at, Mr. Jones as they went further in to the pasture. All of a sudden, Splinter's horse came to a stop as did, Leonardo's. Mr. Jones pulled back on his reins and his horse came to a stop as well. Splinter then hopped down off of his horse as did, Leonardo and Mr. Jones. They tied their horses to some fence posts and after that they headed further in to the pasture. They walked until they came to an area beside a small creek bed. Splinter looked towards the east and then started to walk down the creek bed. Mr. Jones started to follow him and Leonardo stopped him before he could. Mr. Jones looked at him and asked, _

" _What's wrong?." Leonardo replied, _

" _Nothing's wrong…..he usually checks the perimeter to make sure we'll be safe while shooting the targets…..our father's a little paranoid." Mr. Jones looked over at, Splinter and then back at, Leonardo. He then asked, _

" _So…where are the targets?." Leonardo pointed to the east and replied, _

" _Right there…..see the four logs over there with the targets carved in to them." Mr. Jones looked over to where he was pointing and nodded his head. Leo then stated, " Alright…..let's get shooting." He looked at, Leo and stated, _

" _Wait a minute…..shouldn't we wait for, Splinter?." Leonardo replied, _

" _No…..we can start without him. He'll be back in a minute or two anyways." Leonardo pulled out his pistol and pointed it at one of the logs. He pulled the hammer back and pulled the trigger. The bullet flew out of the gun and hit the center of the target on the log. Leonardo smiled to himself and stated, " I still got it." Mr. Jones pulled out his weapon as well and pointed it at the log. He pulled his hammer back and took a shot at the log. The bullet flew out of the gun and smashed in to one of the trees but he missed the logs completely. After that, Splinter walked back over to where they were. Leonardo looked at where, Mr. Jones's bullet hit and Splinter stated, _

" _Straighten your arm out, Mr. Jones. Like this." He then took, 's arm and helped him hold the gun the right way. He then said, " Now pull the hammer back." Mr. Jones did as he was instructed. Splinter then continued saying, " Focus in on the target you want to hit…..and then line up this notch with that hammer." As he was saying this he was pointing at the gun itself. He then stated, " Point it right at the center mark." Mr. Jones did as he was instructed to do. He then said, " Now your good…fire." Mr. Jones pulled the trigger and the bullet flew out of the end of the barrel with a spark emitting from the end of it. The bullet sailed through the air once again and hit smack dab in the middle of the target. Splinter looked at the log and smiled. He then stated, " Well done, Mr. Jones." Splinter walked in front of them and stated, " You two can head back home now. I want to take a few shots to see if I've become rusty or not. Mr. Jones and Leonardo nodded their heads and started back to their horses. Mr. Jones then turned around and saw that, Splinter hadn't even pulled out his gun yet. He blinked his eyes and looked at, Splinter for a moment longer. Then Splinter whipped out his guns so fast that it was almost impossible to see and then took his shot's with both of them. Then he whipped them back in faster than he had pulled them out. Mr. Jones looked over at the targets and saw that they were dead center unlike his eldest sons…..and his own for that matter. Splinter then turned around and started back towards his horse where the others were headed. _

_End of Chapter 14! _


	15. Chapter 15

Turtles! Set Three Weeks After : Target Practice!

Title : Welcome To The West!

_Chapter 15 : Am I Ready Yet?! _

_Mr. Jones opened his eyes and sat up in bed. His bullet wound was fully healed up now. He got out of bed and walked over to his closet. When he got over to it he opened the door and pulled out some clothes to put on over his long johns. Mr. Jones then started to think about how long he'd had to go out and shoot the target's with, Splinter and his sons. He was very proud to have met these "people" and he also enjoyed, Splinter's wife's cooking very much. After he was fully dressed he put his gun around his waist and then started towards the door. Mr. Jones walked over to the door and opened it up. He then headed towards the stairs. Michelangelo was standing at the top of the stairs waiting for him. When, Mr. Jones walked up to him and then asked, _

" _What's up?." Michelangelo smiled at him and replied, _

" _Splinter wants to talk to you." Mr. Jones sighed as they started to walk down the stairs. Mr. Jones then started to ponder what he wanted to talk to him about. As they came to the bottom of the staircase they walked in to the living room and saw, Splinter sitting in a chair. Splinter motioned for, Mr. Jones to have a seat. Mr. Jones sat down and looked at him. Splinter sighed and looked at him. He then stated, _

" _Mr. Jones…your target shooting has improved much over the past three weeks since I showed you how to shoot. In fact it's improved far better than my youngest son, Michelangelo's did within three weeks." Mr. Jones smiled at the old rat and then asked, _

" _So….do you think I'm ready to take on…The Shredder?." Splinter cleared him throat and replied, _

" _I'm not sure…..but I'm pretty certain that you're ready…..and Mr. Jones." Mr. Jones looked at him and Splinter continued saying, " In case something might happen to you…..like say you die tomorrow during the showdown with, The Shredder…..I'll take care of him for you one on one…..so you need not worry about anything…..I'll take care of it…..I can promise you that." Mr. Jones nodded his head and replied, _

" _Thank you….Splinter." Splinter nodded his head in agreement and ten sighed. Splinter looked at the door and then stated, _

" _It's time to head out boys…..be on your guard…..and watch your backs….The Shredder's life ends today." _

_End of Chapter 15! _


	16. Chapter 16

Turtles!

Title : Welcome To The West!

_Chapter 16 : Heading To Town!_

_Six shadowy figures were riding horses down a dirt road which lead in to town. The figures rode down the dirt road until they came to a crossroads. One of the figures nodded their heads and then they started to ride once again. The wind blew around them and sent some chills through the figure on the ends horse. The shadowy figure in the lead glanced back at the figure on the end and then continued to look ahead in the direction they were going. As one of them moved to the left the others moved to the left. They moved as….and they would perish as one if it became necessary. Deep down, Splinter knew that the odds were 10 to 4 that they would survive once they got to town. But he didn't care about that…all he and the turtles cared about was taking The Shredder down once and for all. Mr. Jones was a little scared that they might all perish but he knew that with determination and good hearts that they would win. The six shadowy figures then slowed down a bit as they got to the edge of town. One of the shadowy figures then stated, _

" _This is it…..this is where it all began….and this is where it's going to end." The six shadowy figures then proceeded to ride in to the town. _

_End of Chapter 16! _


	17. Chapter 17

Turtles!

Title : Welcome To The West!

_Chapter 17 : Taking Out The Competition!_

_Town! _

_Several of The Shredder's goons were walking the streets of town. The wind blew through the air with a slight howl in the background. Inside, O'Neil's bar, The Shredder was sitting behind the bar table. One of his minion's, Hun was standing in front of him. Hun looked at him and stated, _

" _Sir? What are we going to do if, Mr. Jones shows up in town." The Shredder pulled out his gun and replied, _

" _We'll shoot him through the heart this time and make sure he's really dead." He stood up and started out the door to the bar. When he got outside he walked on to the porch of the bar and looked out at the horizon. The Shredder then stated, " Hm, I hear horses?." Hun then replied, _

" _I don't hear anything, Sir." The Shredder looked at the horizon for a few more seconds and then stated, _

" _Someone's coming this way towards town." The Shredder walked back in to the bar and went to the back. Hun watched him walk in to the back of the bar. When The Shredder walked back out he was holding another pistol. Giving him two pistols in his hands. The Shredder then stated, " If, Mr. Jones is heading back to town. He's in for a big surprise the surprise of death." Suddenly the noise of the horses hooves stopped in a dead silence. The Shredder opened his eyes wide and then started to walked towards the front door to the bar. He stopped and stated, _

" _Hun check it out." Hun then walked over to the front door to the bar and looked outside. He looked around for a few moments and stated, _

" _There's nobody out there Sir." The Shredder then shrugged and stated, _

" _I swear I heard something." All of sudden there was a grunt from outside and then the sound of someone falling. When The Shredder heard that he stated, " Check it out, Hun." Hun nodded his head and walked outside. He saw all of, The Shredder's goons looking around in terror. Hun stated, _

" _Pull yourselves together men and figure out what's going on?." One of the goons stated, _

" _I heard, Frank over here a second ago and then he vanished in to thin air." Hun then replied, _

" _What do you mean he vanished?." The goon smiled and responded, _

" _What does vanished mean? He was there and then he was gone the next second." Hun raised his eyebrow and stated, _

" _Huh?. He couldn't have just disappeared. .Nothing just disappears." The goon replied, _

" _Well that's what apparently happened." Hun looked around the area and stated, _

" _I don't see anything." The goon looked around the area once again and replied, _

" _Neither do I but something made him disappear" Hun sighed and then stated,_

"_Anything that disappears has to reappear somewhere." The goon nodded his head in agreement and replied, _

" _I'll go check over by the water tower." Hun stated, _

" _You do that." The goon started towards the water tower as, Hun walked back inside. Hun looked at his master and stated, _

" _Sir something's going on out there. Just like you suspected." The Shredder looked at, Hun for a moment and stated, _

" _The Turtles and their rat master gunslinger have returned. They're here to take back the town. But they're in for a big surprise." Hun then heard another sound and turned around to face the doorway. There were three more sounds and then dead silence filled the air. Hun looked back at his master and asked, _

" _Sir? What should we do?." The Shredder walked out from behind the bar table and looked at his gun. He then stated, _

" _Let's head outside. I've been looking forward to a rematch against, The Master Gunslinger." Hun and The Shredder then started out the front door to the bar. _

_End of Chapter 17! _


	18. Chapter 18

Turtles!

Title : Welcome To The West!

_Chapter 18 : The Final Showdown!_

_In The Street! _

_The wind blew once again as, The Shredder and Hun walked outside in to the sunlight. The Shredder had his hand on his gun ready for anything. As he walked in to the street he stopped and saw, Mr. Jones standing on the other side of town. The Shredder scoffed and stated, _

" _Mr. Jones, I wasn't expecting a child to come and face me down in the street. Go and run home to your mother." Mr. Jones replied, _

" _I'm going to tell you this one more time. I'm taking you down today." The Shredder started to laugh at his amusement and stated, _

" _You're going to take me down. I'd love to see you try little boy." The Shredder and Mr. Jones then proceeded to take ten steps backwards from each other. Every step their glares grew more menacing towards each other. Hun watched as they backed away from each other. He then started back in to the bar when all of sudden, Leonardo's foot came out of nowhere and smacked him in the face. Knocking him unconscious. The wind blew once again when they got far enough away from each other. Mr. Jones stared down, The Shredder for a little while. The Shredder then stated, _

" _Draw." Mr. Jones and The Shredder both drew their guns and a shot rang out. The sound scattered throughout the sky like a bolt of lightning and a crack of thunder. _

_End of Chapter 18! _


	19. Chapter 19

Turtles!

Title : Welcome To The West!

_Chapter 19 : Splinter VS The Shredder!_

_The Shredder stared at, Mr. Jones as he was holding his hand over his chest with crimson red liquid coming out from behind it. He gritted his teeth in pain and then he fell to his knees. The Shredder then stated, _

" _You should have stayed home…little, Jones." Mr. Jones then stated, _

" _Never…I'll never run away from you." Mr. Jones then aimed his pistol at, The Shredder. The armored man aimed his gun at, Mr. Jones's forehead and fired. When the bullet hit him he fell to the ground dead. The wind blew once more and The Shredder stated, _

" _I told you that you should've stayed home. You never stood a chance…Jones." All of a sudden, The Shredder heard the sound of spurs walking out in to the street. The armored man looked up and saw a small, squatty, short clawed rat with a cowboy hat and a piece of grass in his mouth walking out in to the street. The Shredder then stated, " You again. I should've know you'd be here with, Mr. Jones." Splinter looked at him._

" _It's over." Splinter replied, " You have no men left to protect you. Surrender quietly, and get out of town, or your life will end here." The Shredder laughed again and stated, _

" _Never, you'll be the one who will die here, Master Gunslinger." Splinter shook his head and then proceeded to take his ten steps back. As they were stepping back, Splinter replied, _

" _Surrender now, or get out of town." When they finished taking their tenth and final steps backwards, Splinter stated, " You'll never learn." Splinter and The Shredder squinted their eyes at each other. Shredder then stated, _

" _DRAW!." One shot rang out and sent a crackle of thunder throughout the sky. The four turtles had their eyes closed and then opened them up to see the final outcome. The Shredder looked down at where he thought the bullet hit him and stated, _

" _You fool. You hit my armor. I told you. You can't win." Splinter smiled at him and replied, _

" _You said I couldn't win….take another look at me and you'll see there's no blood." The Shredder looked at his opponent and stated, _

" _What? But I could've swa-ack." The Shredder then fell backwards and on to the ground passed out from pain. Splinter walked over to his body and stated, _

" _You lost and the reason why you were still alive for a moment was because I hit you in a place that was slightly an instant kill. But also not an instant killing area. Goodbye old foe." The Turtles ran out to their father and stated, _

" _Father, you won." Splinter sighed and stated, _

" _Let's head home my sons and pay our respects to, Mr. Jones." The Turtles and their father walked away from, The Shredder's body and disappeared in to the daylight with, Mr. Jones's body. _

_End of Chapter 19! _


	20. Chapter 20

Turtles! FINAL CHAPTER!

Title : Welcome To The West!

_Chapter 20 : R.I.P. Mr. Jones!_

_Farm House! _

_Pasture! _

_A carriage was moving throughout the pasture. With, April and Splinter in the seats up front. Four other horses were riding behind them with, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo on them. After a little while of riding, Splinter stated, _

" _Whoa." He pulled on the reigns slightly and the horses to the carriage came to a complete stop. Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo then did the same and their horses came to a complete stop as well. Splinter hopped off the carriage and April was about to get off. The old rat held his hand up and took her hand in it. He then helped her down and smiled at his lovely wife. The turtles got off their horses and they all gathered around the carriage. Leonardo flipped the back flap open and they looked at the coffin in the back. The four brothers each grabbed a rope on the side of the coffin and pulled it out the back of the carriage. They walked a few feet from the carriage and set the coffin on the ground. The turtles then backed away from the coffin and pulled out shovels that were strapped to their backs. Splinter and April walked over to the coffin and looked at his sons. The four brothers proceeded to dig a hole in the ground. April smiled at, Splinter's children and then she began to sing, "Amazing Grace." Splinter took his hat off of his head and placed it over his chest. Donatello, Raphael, Leonardo, and Michelangelo tossed some more dirt over their backs. After the song was finished the hole had become deep enough for the casket. Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael and Donatello lifted the casket once again and set it down at the bottom of the hole in the ground. They all stood up and backed away from the hole. When, April finished singing a tear slid down her cheek. The turtles then placed their hats over their chest's. Splinter then cleared his throat, placed his hat over his chest and stated, _

" _We are gathered here today to honor, Mr. Jone's life. Not only his life…but the life of those who came before like…my father…Hamato Yoshi….was killed by, The Shredder some many years ago. Ashes to ashes….dust to dust." Raphael knelt down when he said this and took some dirt in to his hand. He then dropped the dirt in to the hole and stood up. They all backed away from the hole and picked up their shovels. Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael proceeded to fill in the hole with the pile of dirt on the side. Splinter and April started to walk away and, Splinter stated, " Don't be late for supper boys." The turtles all nodded their heads at the same time. They all tossed some more dirt in the hole. Raphael then tossed the last bit of dirt on top and smacked it down with the shovel. Raphael then stated, _

" _The rest of you go on home. I'll take care of the cross." Don, Mikey, and Leo started to walk away. Raphael then asked, " Donny?. Do you have your welder?." Donatello stopped and walked back over to his brother. He then held out his welder to him. Raphael took his welder and his welding glasses. Donatello patted his brother on the back and then started to walk away. Raphael then took out his sai's and tossed one in front of the pile of dirt for the grave. The dirt was hard enough there so it would stand straight up. Raphael then got down on his knees and placed the other sai on the back of the first one so that it formed a cross shape. He then pulled out the welder, got it going and proceeded to weld the sai's together so they wouldn't fall away from each other. When he was done with that he stood up and then walked away. The sai's were welded together in the shape of a cross….in honor of, Mr. Jones. _

_The End! _


End file.
